


Roll the Dice

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean is surprised he's still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through episode 7.10 "Death's Door." Takes place sometime afterwards.

Between his bat-shit-crazy brother and Bobby dying, Dean is surprised he hasn't been killed way before now.

As it is, if the girl keeps doing what she's doing with her mouth, he'll die of ecstasy long before she finishes.

He knows his days are numbed, hell, everyone's are. Heart attack, stroke, cancer, car crash, plane crash, drowning, drive-by, home invasion. You name it, someone's gonna die from it.

Any minute, the brunette with her face between his thighs could turn into a succubus. Or an empousa. Siren, banshee, kitsune.

Chances are slim, though. He's sure she's human.

Well, pretty sure.


End file.
